shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Real Life Hero
Real Life Hero is the eight and final episode of the tenth season of The New Girl, The Spartan Games. The episode focuses on Ben Kale as he helps the students of Twin Branches High in the midst of an earthquake. The episode was released on April 5, 2012. Synopsis When disaster strikes Twin Branches High, it's up to Ben to step up! Can he prove himself? Plot In continuation with the preceding episode, an earthquake struck Twin Branches High, burying Ben, Chad and Mark in a pile of rubble. The lights flicker on, revealing the destructive aftermath of the quake. Chad and Mark suggest fleeing the building, however Ben declines, arguing that there are still people in need of rescuing. They then hear a weak voice underneath a bookcase, revealed to be Carson. Ben convinces the Spartans to continue searching for other students in the library, but find none. They again recommend they exit through the back, but Ben convinces them to go through the building towards the school entrance so that they could find injured cheerleaders along the way, including Jessica, Ben's girlfriend. They exit the library into the hallway, where water is gushing from a broken pipe and smoke billows in from unknown locations as students run through the halls. Ben leads the Spartans down the foggy hallway towards the entrance. They run into a squad of football players, who were carrying Lee; Jacob, as he frantically searched for Maria; and later Erik as he chased the seismic monitor. While passing a bathroom, they hear Spencer stuck in the inside. When Ben asks the Spartans to help get the door to open, Spencer rejects their help, contending that they are cheaters and he does not want to owe them anything. Though the Spartans initially consider leaving, Ben convinces them to apologize for cheating during the SETs and the Spartan Games. They bust the door open and Spencer notes that Ben is no longer anxious about getting Faceplace friends and following Jessica's orders. Nevertheless, Ben wonders where she is in the school. A while later, the entrance of the school comes into sight. The Spartans leave, while Ben and Spencer stop at the photo lab, where the former recalled Howard, Zoe, Nick and Sam were at. They fling the door open and free the four from the debris. Just as they are about to leave, the ground trembles, beginning the aftershock. A spark from the wires lands inside a tray of chemicals, starting a fire. The aftershock eventually subsides, however Nick refuses to leave without saving his photos. Ben agrees to stay with Nick while the rest leave. They save all of the photos as well as Nick's camera just as the fire spreads into the hallway. They crawl through the smoke and finally reach the entrance, where huge crowds of students huddle together. However, before making it out, a second aftershock starts, with a steel beam and a mountain of rubble blocking the entrance. Nick crawls through a gap in the rubble, but Ben hears Colt from behind, asking for his help. Colt informs him that Denni is injured. Outside, Jessica is begging Ben to leave the building, which Ben promises to doing after rescuing Denni. Notwithstanding, Jessica orders he leave the building before it collapses, but Ben tells her that he will only listen to her, not obey. Colt leads Ben into the classroom, where Denni lies under a massive concrete boulder, her leg at an unnatural angle. They attempt to move the boulder with no success. Ben retrieves the steel beam that had fallen during the second aftershock and uses it to balance himself with the weight of the boulder, lifting it off of Denni. Together, they emerge from the school, just before the walls of the school entrance collapse before them. As the sun sets, Colt notifies Ben that Denni was taken to the Centerscore County Hospital to treat her leg. Just before he leaves, Colt tells Ben that he accepted his Faceplace friend request as his form of thanks for rescuing Denni. Ben sees Jessica across the parking lot, despondent. Thinking about his relationship with her, he then gets into his car and heads to the hospital. Bonus Scene In the hospital, Ben enters Denni's room. Colt leaves to pick up food for Denni, leaving Ben and Denni. She tells Ben that her leg is badly injured, although it will heal soon. They joke around and Denni admits that she misses their friendship. Ben promises that he won't let their friendship disappear again. As they continue to talk, Colt returns and Ben leaves to check on Lee, where he finds him and Paige making out. Lee tells Ben that he is okay, for he is alive, with Paige and a Twin Branches student. Ben comments that things will change because of the earthquake. Characters Category:Episodes Category:Year 4 Category:The New Girl Category:Season 10: The Spartan Games